Life
by Flamestar1st
Summary: This will be deleted soon. I now have a different take on the kids, so this is out of date.
1. Snow

**Hey! First of all, this one-shot collection may all have to do with one theme, but it's not going to be in any order what so ever.**

 **It'll range anywhere from 6 years into the future, which will be Danny at 20 years old, in year 2010, to whenever Danny or Sam die(which this head-cannon of mine is yet to be deiced.)**

 **My inspiration for this came from all those people out there who make Danny Phantom Next Generation Ocs. This oneshot, however, came from the fact its Snowing outside, and I just thought why not write a little story about the snow child himself, J.J. Fenton.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

 **Title: Snow**

 **Summery: Its 12 years into the future, and Danny has decided to get the kids out into the snow. But, with a girl who can't sit still, and a toddler afraid of the snow, will everything be as happy as the father thought it would?**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Family, Adventure**

* * *

Danny smiled. It was 12 years into the future, and he was now 26, with a wonderful wife, and three kids. The oldest two, Lilly and Alex where both 6, born on the same day. This made them twins, though they did not look like it. The youngest of the three was Jack Jr. The boy, nicknamed J.J., had dark brown hair, and curious blue eyes. He was only three years old. His wife was his old high school sweetheart, Samantha "Sam" Manson, now Sam Fenton.

Today was a cold winter day in Amity Park, Illinois. They lived in a cozy house on the outskirts of town, the forest their backyard. On today, January 16, 2016, it was snowing, 15 degrees Fahrenheit outside as the white painted the ground. It was only 9:17, but the family decided it would be best to go out and have some fun.

Danny was currently chasing the red head girl of his, Lilly, around the house, trying to catch her. They both made a deal if he could catch her, she'd sit still long enough for him to help her put his snow clothes on. So far, he was losing.

"Slow down you little squirt!" He chuckled out, a bit tired, but a goofy smile still on his face.

"Catch me if you can, Daddy!" The little girl yelled out.

Then, Danny had an idea. He turned invisible, and floated off the ground, waiting for Lilly to come back in. Soon enough, she did.

"Daddy? Daddy, aren't you going to come and catch me? Please, Daddy, where are you?"

"Got you!" He yelled, turning visible with his hands on Lilly's shoulders.

She whipped around." Daddy, you where invisible! That's cheating!"

"But I still won. Come on, we have to go out on your snow cloths so you can play in the snow. "

"Yay!" She yelled, racing to the front doorway.

Once I finally got the girl dressed, Lilly dragged her twin brother, Alex, across the yard, "Come on, come on, come on! Alex!"

Sam kept watch of the two partners in crime with her amethyst eyes, I decided to go check on J.J, who was still on the wooden porch.

"What's wrong, my brave little boy?"

"It looks cold, Daddy." He quivered, pointing to the snow.

"Oh, it is. But it's also magic, you see. The things falling from the sky, those are called snowflakes. They have magic power to make you feel really happy. It works best if you catch it on your tongue."

"Magic?" He looked at me, unsure.

"Here, I'll show you."

I stood out in the snow, holding my tongue out, trying to catch a snowflake. Once one landed, I ran back to J.J, a huge smile on my face.

"See, doesn't it look fun?"

"It looks, bore-bor-"Tried the toddler.

"Boring?" J.J. nodded.

"It's really fun. Here, let me show you." And the father created a small snowfall above the spot J.J. was standing with the wave of his fingers.

"Wawh!" The boy yelled out, running behind the snow fall.

J.J. then stared cautiously as he reaching his hands under the snow, and the pulled his hands out, snowflakes hovering above his hands.

"Look Daddy! I caught snowflake!"


	2. Expecting

**I am so so sorry I didn't update this sooner! I had this done, I just forgot to post this! Oh, well. This is romantic, which is good for today, Valentines Day! And, this also means you get three updates in one day! Thanks for sticking with me. Sorry its short.**

* * *

 **Title: Expecting**

 **Summary: When Danny gets back to his apartment, he gets wonderful news.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Family, Romance**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny flew back into the apartment. He had been busy fighting a ghost, and now he was ready to spend sometime with his wonderful wife, Sam.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and bent his head down slightly whispering in Sam's ear.

"Hello, beautiful."

Danny smiled as Sam smiled, her turning around to hug him.

"Danny, guess what?"

"Hmm, you fixed some of your delicious Veggie Stir Fry for me?"

Sam chuckled,"Yes, I did Danny. But there's something else."

Sam's arms wrapped around her stomach a huge smile on her face. Realization dawned in Danny's eyes.

"Your- I- I'm going to be a father?!"

Sam simply nodded, amethyst eyes twinkling.

Danny's shocked expression was broke quickly by a huge smile, and he gently wrapped Sam in a family hug.

Mother, Father, and Child.


	3. Job

**Hey, I'm back from my new one-shot Scars! I hope you enjoy this, and thanks for reading! Three updates in a row~**

* * *

 **Title: Job**

 **Summary: Danny has always wanted to work at NASA. He gets a call, answering his dreams, even if it's not quite an astronaut.**

 **Inspiration: I had this personal head-cannon that Danny would go and live in Texas. He'd need a reason why, off course, and also since alan mercer decided to follow this story, I might as well give him a reason.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: General**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Pretty obvious, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

A buzz vibrated in Danny's lab coat pocket. Danny's parents have given him a job as a ghost scientist(he refused to hunt them, as his parents might potential hurt his friends) so he was now in his parents lab.

"Mind if I take this?"

"Go ahead sweety!" Said Danny's Mom.

Danny thanked her, walking upstairs.

"Yello, this is Danny Fenton."

"Mr. Fenton, We have a new position opening up as a scientist working for NASA, that we believe you'd be excellent at."

"No, way! You want me to work as a scientist for NASA?"

"Yes, Mr. Fenton. You have experience with ectoplasmic material, which we are going to see if we can use for energy out in space. You would be excellent."

"YESS!"

Danny smiles so widely, his face would split apart if he smiled wider. He got to work for NASA! NASA! Danny always wanted to work for NASA!

"Well then, be here bye… January 2nd. I'll hopefully see you then."

"Will do!"

Danny walked back downstairs after the call to tell his parents the good news.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, I'm awfully thankful for the job you provided me. Being a ghost scientist is sure fun, but I've decided to quit working for you."

Maddie put down her inventions and walked over to Danny, who was trying really hard to keep himself from smiling.

"Why would you, son?" asked Jack.

Danny almost squealed, though I'm sure he did let out a small, but high pitched ghosty wail.

"I GOT A JOB AT NASA!"

"No way! Danny, seriously?"

"Ya! They asked me to be a scientist for NASA. I'll be working with a new renewable, self-sustaining, energy source. Ectoplasm."

"Look at you! Getting to work for NASA, and still working in the ghost field, Maddie, didn't I tell you our son's a genius!"

Danny's mom ruffled his hair, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Our little boys so grown up! When does work start?"

"Oh, on January 2nd. Why?"

"January 2nd! Danny, that's in about a month for now, and where are you moving? Houston? You better tell Sam and your kids!"

"Yep, Houston, Texas. And I've got to go for that very reason. Anyways, it's almost 3:00, and I promised Sam I'd pick up the kids from school. Bye!"

"Bye sweety,"

"Bye son,"

"Good luck with your new job!"


	4. Moving

**Here's another One-shot for you guys! Sorry, no Alex, Lilly, or J.J. in this one either. But, more Sam and Danny! In fact, this one is set right after the last, where Danny tells Sam their moving. First one in Sam's point of view.**

* * *

 **Title: Moving**

 **Summary: Danny has decided to move, and Sam not having any of it. But, is it because she doesn't like Houston, or is her reason deeper?**

 **Inspiration: Invader Johnny reviewed something that got me stuck on the last one-shot of this, Job, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I finally decided to give in and write something, and this is just what came out. I just love One-shots.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Or NASA. I do own this story idea, though.**

* * *

Sam almost slapped Danny when he said they were going to be moving.

"DANNY- What? What do you mean, moving? It's perfect here! Why do you keep wanting to move? First from the apartment, and now from this nice house? The apartment was in perfect distance from a lot of things! The house we're in now has a forest behind it! A forest, Danny, a forest! Nature is an important thing and I want my kids to recognize this! And now we're moving?"

Danny shrunk back, hands in the air for defense.

"Sam, I didn't even tell you where I want to move to."

"Oh, ho, no! It doesn't even matter! We are not moving."

"Sam, when I told you about the idea to move to this house, you were just as mad. But now, you don't even want to move. Can't I at least tell you where we're moving to?"

Sam thought about it. He did make a point. She originally didn't want to move here, but, now she doesn't want to move away. _I guess I could at least give it a try_ , she thought.

"Fine. Where?" Sam crossed her arms, left hip popping out.

"Houston, TX."

What?! That's so far away from Amity, from Tucker, Valerie, and her parents. Sam grew up here. It was her home. And now that Danny wanted to leave it, Sam didn't know what to think. Except that she wasn't moving.

"No." Sam shot Danny down.

"Sam, why not?"

"Because, Danny, Amity needs you. And Houston is just another big city with polluted air and rude people. I don't want my kids growing up in that environment." _And I don't want to leave home._

"Sam, Amity Park will be fine without Danny Phantom. There's less ghosts since high school, and my parents and Valerie can take care of it. Valerie even told me about this new girl she's training to be a ghost hunter. And I'm sure we can move just outside of Houston. I heard that around the area, there are still trees. Please Sam, for me?"

Sam could tell Danny had his heart set on moving to Houston. But, the one thing Sam couldn't wrap her mind around is why Danny wanted to move in the first place. And why Danny wanted to move so far away.

"Danny, I don't want to move! Why do you even want to go to Houston in the first place?"

Danny face-palm.

"You mean I seriously didn't tell you?" Danny asked.

"Tell me what?" Sam was growing impatience.

"I've got a job at NASA as a scientist. That's why I want to move to Houston."

Sam made an O with her mouth. That's why Danny wanted to move. Because he got his dream job. Well, close. It would be a good opportunity for Danny, and the kids would get a Dad who worked for NASA. It might even inspire the kids to work for a job high up there, or to follow their dreams.

But Amity Park was still Sam's home, and she didn't want to leave.

Silence filled the room, Sam not knowing what to say. After a while, Danny broke it.

"I think I get it. You're afraid of leaving Amity Park. You're afraid of leaving home."

Sam nodded, looking down at the floor. Danny was her best friend, that's why she married him.

"I get it. I totally get it. Part of me doesn't want to leave either. I'm scared that ghosts are going to attack while I'm gone. But, most off all, I don't want to leave because this is home. I was born here, I went to school here, and I met you here. I love this town. It's my home, and it will always have a place for me in my heart. But I have a great opportunity. I get to work for NASA. That's where my life is leading me right now, and even though I'm going to miss this town, I have to take it."

Danny paused, and Sam wished he didn't. She wanted to know what Danny has to say next.

"And Sam, I love you with all my heart and I want you to be in my life. And if that means to be with you I have to stay here and give up my job; then I will."

Sam melted. Danny was such a good friend, and he knew just what to say to make her heart melt. She was tempted to say no, but she finally decided.

"Well, Danny, we better start packing. Houston's not going to wait forever."

Danny smiled.

"Though, Danny, one condition: when we move, we're getting horses."

Sam smiled as Danny laughed. He nodded and headed upstairs, ready to tell the kids to start packing.


	5. Sisters

**Hey guys! I've got a Tumblr! It's for zhes guys: Alex, Lilly, and JJ! just add the usually thing that comes after! Also, happy 12th Danniversary!**

* * *

Jazz was at FentonWorks one day during the summer, and decided to explore the garage. In it she found a collection of old photos. On the very top was a picture of her, Danny, and their parents when she was 10, and Danny was 8. It was Halloween. Dad was a ghost buster, Mom was the possessed Dana Barrett, Jazz was a popstar, and Danny was an astronaut.

Danny was an astronaut…

Jazz decided then and there that she would do whatever she could to get Danny a job at NASA.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is NASA. How may I help you?"

"By any chance can you give my brother Danny a job?"

"As a janitor, yes. If you're asking for him to be an astronaut, there is a different study."

"Please, just let Danny become an astronaut!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Please! Ever since Danny was little, he's always wanted to be an astronaut! To go up into space and discover new things! Now he's stuck working for my parents in parapsychology!"

"Excuse me, what's parapsychology?"

"It's the study of ghosts."

"Ghosts? Wait, ghosts run on ectoplasm, right?"

"Yes…"

"I've heard that ectoplasm can be used as an energy source, is that correct?"

"Well, yes. My parents actually use it to keep the electricity running in their house so they don't have to pay for the electricity. It's quite handy, as ectoplasm actually grows."

"Here at NASA, we've decided perhaps to study ecto-energy. Do you think your parents might be interested in working for us?"

Jazz bit her tongue to keep herself from yelling. "No, they really wouldn't. I called you to get my brother Danny a job, not them. He's as good as my parents, if not better."

"*sigh* …Well, what ISD did he go to, his college, and what's his full name?"

"Daniel James Fenton went to Amity Park ISD in Amity Park, Illinois. Amity Park-Elmerton Community College with a Master's degree in Astrology. He doesn't official have a degree in Parapsychology, but growing up with parapsychology scientists, he could easily get one."

"I see. Here it says he had all A's tell hitting Highschool, which it still has A's for the first two weeks of school, and then August 29 he's absent. After that the grades quickly fall in the semester to straight C's. After which it slowly climbs back up to A-B in his senior year. This points all evidence to him being a slacker."

"I-no, Ms.! Danny is very smart! Since he was little, he's been into space, and I promise he won't slack off if you offer him a job!"

"Daniel is known for tardiness. He's tried to hold about 7 jobs, all of which besides the last he was fired for 'slacking off.'"

"Please!-"

"Ms. Fenton! I Daniel will not be hired! Write down my email in case your parents ever want to work for NASA. Its -insert email here.-"

Jazz sighs as the phone hangs up. She has promise Danny she would get him that job. But how?

A couple of days after, Jazz was back in her apartment near her college. She couldn't get into Yale, so her parents convince Vlad to help pay for her to get into Wisconsin University. This is exactly where she's at: Madison, Wisconsin.

After writing an essay for college, Jazz found herself looking through videos she had on her computer. Her favorite was a video of Danny when he was 15, reenacting the scene when Jazz found out his secret. She still felt bad for not getting him that job. Seeing a small, familiar note catch her eye, Jazz had an idea.

She quickly emailed the NASA lady. Attached was the video of Danny transforming, and a few notes.

 _This here is my brother, Daniel James Fenton, better known as Danny Phantom. Ever since he was little, he wanted to become an astronaut. Here's why he should:_

 _Danny has an IQ of 128, which is considered in the range of Gifted, and very close to Genius._

 _Due to being Half-Ghost, his body is naturally use to anti-gravity._

 _He has a high metabolism due to his ghost half._

 _He has studied Astrology and Astrophysics, having a mass knowledge of the things needed in the Astronaut field._

 _He knows plenty of things about the field of Parapsychology._

 _He is not a slacker, but instead very responsible in his duty to Amity Park, claiming himself to be Amity Park's Protector._

 _He gained his powers during freshman year, which is why his grades started failing at that time._

 _Could you give him a chance?_

She never responded. Jazz waited in worry in tell a few weeks later. Danny called.

"Hey Jazz!"

"Danny? Oh hey! Why are you so hyper?"

"You won't believe it! NASA wants me to work for them!"

Jazz smirked, knowing just why.


End file.
